


Dreams Do Come True

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Big Breasts, Breast Fucking, Crack Fic, Dirty Talk, F/M, Harry is a boob guy, Lactation Kink, Milking, Office Sex, PWP, Public Sex, Titjob, big boobs, big tits, implied infedelity, milky tits, multi-some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Harry falls asleep as his desk and has the best dream ever.
Relationships: Harry Potter/OFC, Implied Harry Potter/Ginny Weasely - Relationship
Kudos: 38





	Dreams Do Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read, just re-read a few times by me and I could hardly take myself seriously.

Harry Potter was secretly a boob guy. The bigger the better. However, his lovely wife had small tits. Granted they grew a little while she was pregnant with their children. But it still wasn’t enough. He wanted them big and bouncy. Big enough to grab and bury his cock in. He wanted them shirt busting big. 

Molly Weasley had pretty large tits. But he wouldn’t dare ask his wife if he could give her mother a titfuck. 

Hermione had a decent handful. But he doubt Ron would let him suckle and grope his wife. 

Bill’s wife had some nice cauldrons. And she never wore a bra and always wore low cut shirts. Which is why Harry always accepted their dinner invites. So he could at least get an eyeful of those beautiful bouncy tits. 

Harry leaned back in his office chair. He was alone at work and it was late. He palmed his growing erection. 

There was a knock on the door, “You’re still here, Mr. Potter?”

Harry looked up and his eyes went wide and straight to the pair of titanic tits at his office door. 

They were huge, the buttons of her shirt strained to stay closed. The shirt was unbuttoned at the top, allowing Harry to see her cleavage. And the cherry on top, she was braless. Allowing her perky erect nipples to be seen.

The lady at the door, winked at Harry. “Like what you see, Mr. Potter?” 

Harry could only nod. The lady sauntered into the office, closing the door behind her. 

She leaned over his desk, allowing him to peer down her shirt. 

She gave him a playful pout, “Mr. Potter, can you do a lady a favor, and massage my breasts? They ache.”

Harry licked his lips, his hands slowly reaching out to grab the huge titties in front of him. 

She let out a moan, “oh yes, Mr. Potter.”

He ran his thumbs over her big nipples. He gave them a pinch. 

“Careful, Mr. Potter, you’re gonna make me leak.”

He gulped, doing it again. And again. 

The lady rubbed her legs together, feeling her panties getting wet. Her shirt gaining two wet spots where Mr. Potter was touching.

“Let them out, Mr. Potter. Unbutton my shirt.”

Harry was so excited his hands shook. He fiddled with the buttons before just yanking her shirt apart. Buttons flying everywhere. 

They were even bigger and more beautiful out of the shirt. The nipples were a delicious pink and begged to be suckled. Pearls of white liquid formed out of the tips, threatening to leak milk. 

Harry pulled her over the desk and onto his lap. She grinded against his raging hard on. Harry buried his face between her tits. Moaning. 

These were perfect. The best pair of breasts Harry had every felt. So soft. So big. 

He leaned back, reaching up and squeezing her tits. Milk spraying out. He opened his mouth to catch some. 

She giggled, hoisting her breasts up and from Harry’s grasp. She raised her arms above her head and bounced in his lap. Her giant tits swaying and bouncing. She shimmied, shaking them. 

Harry thanked Merlin for this wonderful opportunity. He didn’t even know who this lady was. But he didn’t care. She was half naked on top of him, giving him a show. 

His cock pushed against his pants. Which were getting wet. 

The lady stopped, sitting on his covered cock. She grabbed her own breasts, bringing one up so she could lick her own erect nipple. 

“What would you like to do now, Mr. Potter? Suck them? Grab them? Fuck them? Come all over them?” Her voice lowered, she gave her tit another lick. 

Harry swallowed, his mouth dry. “Let me fuck those giant titties of your’s.” 

“Good choice, Mr. Potter.” She slid off him and onto her knees on the floor. She held up breasts, “they’re ready whenever you are, sir.”

Harry practically jumped out of his seat, unzipped his pants and dropped them to the floor. His stroked his rock solid cock. The head was an angry purple and leaked precome. He tugged on it some more before touching the tip of his cock to her perky nips. Smearing his precome over them. The cool office air caused them to grow stiffer, elongating them. 

“Oh Mr. Potter!”

He then slid his cock between her large soft breasts. They covered him completely. The tip of his cock just barely peeping out. He held her shoulders as he began to thrust. His eyes never leaving her chest and his cock.

The lady giggled, kissing and licking the disappearing and reappearing head. “Yeah fuck my titties, Mr. Potter. Cover them in your come!” 

Harry grunted, thrusting faster. She squeezed her tits around his moving cock, her breasts spraying milk on him. 

“Here it comes! Gonna drench them!” 

He thrusted in, his cock head just over the mounds, shooting hot strands of come all over her tits and face.

The lady opened her mouth and licked up as much come as she could. 

After milking Harry of his come, and her tits significantly drenched she got up and put her shirt back on. And left. 

—

Harry was suddenly walking around the corridors of the office building. Looking for his busty partner. 

He finally found her, chest up against a bookshelf, putting away books. 

He snuck to the other side of the shelf, moving the books aside to get a good reach through the self. He teasingly pulled a nipple, causing it to leak. 

“Oh! Mr. Potter!” She hurriedly went to the other side and buried his face in her breasts. He held her tightly, nipping at her tits. 

“I came looking for you.” He said, “I got thirsty.” 

She giggled, “We can’t let our head Auror go thirsty, can we?”

She sat on the floor and patted her lap, “lay down.”

Harry laid down, his head on her lap. She unbuttoned her shirt, her large milky tits falling out. “Milk me, and I’ll milk you.” She placed a hand on his crotch. Squeezing his cock. 

He unzipped his pants, taking his cock out, “milk me.”

He latched onto a nipple, sucking gently. 

She leisurely stroked his cock, the thumb rolling over his head. 

He swapped between tits, sometimes putting both nipples in his mouth. He moaned, feeling his cock throb. 

He loved big tits. And he counted his lucky stars he found her again. 

Soon, he was coming. Come pouring out, covering her hand and his cock. She continued to stroke him until he stopped coming. 

She licked her hand, “you don’t have to stop, drink your fill.”

—

The next time he saw her, her breasts were bigger. The shirt barely hanging on. 

They were in a meeting and he sat directly across from her. He couldn't hear the presenter over her giant tits. Her nipples created large tents in her shirt. 

She took a deep breath in. 

Suddenly her shirt gave out. The final button snapping off. Exposing her humongous tatas. 

Harry let out a groan, his cock wide awake and standing at attention. He grabbed it, hoping no one saw. 

No one seemed to notice. 

So he decided not to say anything and just stroke his cock under the table. 

It was her turn to speak, so she stood and walked to the front. Half naked. 

Harry gulped, her tits bounced as she walked.

He stroked his cock faster. With every move she made her tits jiggled. She started moving more. Jumping and walking faster. It was all too much for Harry. 

Harry bit his lip, coming under the table. 

—

He was eating lunch with co workers when his big breasted lady friend plopped herself down on his lap. 

Harry’s eyes went wide, but couldn’t see over her huge knockers. 

Suddenly he was naked and in the middle of the table. Surrounded by multiples of his lady friend. The all looked the same. Right down to the tips of their nipples. 

“Mr. Potter!” They all said. They covered his body with their tits. Massaging him with them. He felt nipples ghost over his cock, his own nipples, and his face. 

He opened his mouth and licked which ever nipple was closest. 

They all giggled and shifted so Harry could be pleasured efficiently by all of them. 

Two ladies placed their huge tits around his cock, stroking it. Their nipples rubbing against each other’s nipples. 

He felt his hands fill with soft squishy tit. His mouth filled with leaking nipples. 

He moaned, this was the life. He didn’t care if he was in the middle of eating lunch with co workers.

He looked above him and just saw a pair of beautiful breasts, swaying above him, small hands grabbing and jiggling them. Bouncing them, making them clap. Pulling on her own nipples, moaning. 

Harry slurped and suckled, grabbed and thrusted. 

Molly, Hermione, Fleur, and especially Ginny, they had nothing on these ladies. Their tits small compared to these giant milky breasts. 

They soon had Harry coming. Hi sperm mixing with their breast milk. They all giggled and begged for more. 

Harry’s vision blurred, all he could see was giant tits and long puffy nipples leaking milk. 

“Harry! Harry!” They chanted his name. 

The room spun, their voices slurred. 

“Harry! Harry!”

This voice was crystal clear, Harry blinked, sitting up in his office chair. His paperwork wrinkled. 

“Harry! Wake up, time to go home. Days over.” 

His best friend and co worker, Ron Weasley shook his shoulder. 

Harry yawned, he glanced down at his now softening cock and stained work pants. He flushed. 

He cleaned up and headed out with Ron, passing by a group of new hires. 

Harry had to blink a few times, there in front was the lady in his dreams. Her chest just as he remembered from his dream.

She subtly winked at him. 

Harry turned red and hurried after Ron out the door.


End file.
